


Accidental

by moonpasta



Category: Blue - Troye Sivan (Song)
Genre: Cute, Famous, Grumpy - Freeform, Infantilism, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Puppy Play, long car rides, slurred speaking, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: When Connor tells Troye not to go into his puppy space for the whole day he listens, but he falls into his little space instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tronnor fic  
> Please like and comment !

"Remember you can't go into puppy space while we're here" Connor warned Troye as the both of them walked through the airport of New York. They were going to do a simple meet and greet, but since Troye was the more popular of the two it was mostly his show. Connor was still Troye's handler though and had to manage majority of the show. 

"Yes yes I know, I won't go into puppy space. You have to trust me on this Con Con." Troye mumbled from behind Connor, his left arm hugging Connors. Troye knew how to control himself and keep out of headspace but Connor was still worried. Over the past couple of days Troye has been falling in and out of his headspace frequently, and the flight was probably the longest time he had spent out of it since this weekend. 

The two of them walked silently through the airport after that, Troye watched as people walked around the two, and paid attention to how the wheels of their suitcases squeaked as they crossed the slick floor. The airport was a simple and pretty one, but after being in so many airports there wasn't much of a wonder to them anymore. 

Once the two made it out of the airport they quickly made It over to the man who had both of their names written neatly on a whiteboard. The man wore a black suit, and sunglasses, his hair was slicked back with gel and he looked the most professional compared to the other drives near him. The man kindly greeted them and placed their suitcases into the trunk of the black car, he opened the door for Connor and Troye to slide in and closed it gently once the two were seated. The driver walked back around and opened the door to the drivers side and slide into his seat. 

"I was told that I would first be bringing you to your destined Hotel, and then the meet and greet. Is that still the plan?" The man asked, his voice deep and silky. 

Connor knew that Troye wouldn't answer so he rubbed the boys back and agreed to the statement that the man had spoken. Connor was given a smile in return and backed out of his parking spot before speeding down the road. 

Connor looked out the window out of boredom and watched the city pass by through the window. Soon enough the driver had stopped driving and was taking their suitcases out of the trunk, Connor looked into his lap to see a sleeping Troye drooling into his pant leg. Sighing to himself he gently shook Troye awake. 

"See I told you that you should have taken a nap on the plane, now you're all sleepy. " Connor reprimanded, a tinge of annoyance in his voice, but besides that his words were gentle. Troye simply groaned and stretched his arms and legs out before sitting up and looking around in confusion. 

"We here, daddy? " Troye mumbled out, his voice was still groggy and his hair was now a curly mess on his head. 

"Oh no no none of that, you're staying out of both of your headspace's. Little and puppy. Now let's get out of this car and check into the hotel so you can take a nap. " 

Troye whimpered as Connor spoke those words, he didn't want to take a nap, he wanted to play with his toys and watch cartoons. Troye lifted his head up to look at Connors face, Connor was giving a stern yet hopeful look. Connor honestly didn’t want to keep his little boy out of his headspaces, especially when it looked like he needed it but Troye could be a handful when he was in little space and Troye need all the energy he could keep. 

"Don't wanna daddy, I wanna play" Troye whined out, a frown forming on his lips. Before Connor even knew what was happening Troye's bottom lip began to wobble and his eyes welled up with tears. "Shit" Connor thought, he couldn't have Troye throw a tantrum in the car it would bring too much attention to the both of them. A little Troye and a huge crowd was just a set up for disaster. 

Sliding his hand down his face Connor huffed and mumbled "okay sweetheart, we can play for thirty minutes but then you have to go to sleep. Okay?" 

Troye's bottom lip stopped wobbling as soon as those words came out of Connor's mouth, he sat and pondered for a second before his lips pulled into a bright and toothy smile. 

"Yes, daddy!!" Troye yelped, he clapped his hands together a couple times to express his enthusiasm and leaned over to kiss Connor on the cheek. Connor blushed and quickly shushed the now giggling boy. Connor ushered the boy out of the car and moved to get their luggage from the man who drove the car. The man gave Connor a short nod as he took the bags from him, Connor nodded back and moved to the side, pulling Troye into his side so that the driver could get back into the car and park. 

Once the man pulled away, Connor guided a bouncy Troye to the hotel entrance, they rode up the elevators to the lobby so that they could check in. Of course Connor did the speaking and retrieved their room key since all Troye could do would gape at the pretty lights and "the swimmy swimmy pets" in the fish tank on the side of the room. Connor loved seeing Troye like this, but it really wasn't the time or place. 

Connor hustled the both of them into the elevator, and into their hotel room. As usual before Connor could even blink Troye already has his shoes off and was jumping on the bed, practically begging the older man to jump on the bed with him. 

Laughing to himself, Connor marched over to the bed and plopped himself down. He was tired, and as much as he loved little Troye he couldn't wait for his thirty minutes of play time to be over so that he could also take a nap. 

After about 10 minutes of Troye jumping on the bed he tired himself out and crawled off of the bed and over to his suitcase, he opened the front compartment and pulled out his blue pacifier with elephants on the mouth guard. Troye popped the rubber into his mouth and went back to searching for his stuffed bear that they had gotten at Disney world, when he found the bear his eyes lit up. Swiftly pulling the bear out, Troye hugged the bear to his side and looked around the room before landing on Connor's sleepy form. 

"Dwaddy up up!" Troye slurred out from behind his pacifier, his eyes were droopy and he looked about ready to pass out. Connor smirked at the sight, the original thirty minutes had turned into ten minutes. Connor edged himself off of the bed and planted his feet firmly on the soft, carpet floor. He stumbled over to where Troye had plopped himself and bended over to pick up the chanting boy. As soon as Troye was in his arms, he wrapped his arms around Connors neck and buried his head into his neck. 

"You tired, baby boy?" Connor asked softly, not wanting to scare the boy with a loud voice, Troye was pretty sensitive when he was in little space. 

"hmm" Troye mumbled back, but the sound was disguised by the sucking sound he was making with his pacifier. Connor walked back over to bed and placed Troye on his back gently, he pulled the covers back and slid underneath them. He hugged Toye's already sleeping body into his arms, and placed a soft kiss on the boys cheek. 

"I love you, baby. Even when you go into little space at the worst times" Connor mumbled, and he knew that once the energetic boy woke up he would still be in little space and would end up grouchy at the end of the meet and greet. Connor loved his little boy to pieces though, and loved every bit of their journey together.


End file.
